Emma Ross
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emma Ross talk about herself and her life...


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Emma Ross**

Hi, hotties! Emma Ross here.

I'm a very beautiful girl and the oldest kid in my family.

You probably know this about me, but I love fashion...clothes, shoes and that sort of things.

Some people thinks that I'm kinda an airhead. Let me tell you one thing okay, me is no stupid airhead. No way! Don't think I'm some stereotypical dumb blonde chick.

Truth is, I'm pretty smart. I always try to do well in school.

On my free time I try to find a hot boy to date. This far I don't have a more permanent boyfriend. All my romantic relationships I've had has turned to crap.

Usually I seem a bit sassy and almost like a bully, but I'm actually sweet and nice.

I'm kinda upset that I can't keep a boyfriend for long. Me is a teenage woman with needs, ya know...

One Direction is awesome. Me totally love. Oh yeah!

Justin Bieber is cool too...and so is Austin Moon.

Hot good looking guys are a big part of my life along with fashion.

Jessica Prescott ( aka Jessie ) is the nanny for me and my bros and sister. Jessie is very cool. She's almost like a big sister to me.

As far as I see it, I'm a cool kid.

Not everyone would agree about that of course. Luke ( my brother ) is one of those. Ha! Me is much more cool than Luke.

Let me see...what else can I tell you about myself...? Oh yes! My favorite class in school is Science. Yeah sure, that doesn't sound like me, but it's true.

Do you think I'm a beauty? Well I hope so, cause if not I'll probably get mad.

I get along well with my little sister Zuri. She's a nice girl.

Ravi...? He's not that bad.

Luke? I guess more or less all of you know that Luke and me like fight a lot. I still actually care about him though. It's not like I really hate him or something.

My mom is cool. I hope that I can be beautiful like her when I'm as old as her.

What does Emma do on her free time? ( besides shopping ) Some of you probably wanna know.

I hang out with Jessie and sometimes when I'm alone in my room, I grab my 'magic wand' from my nightstand and I help myself to an...

No! Shouldn't talk about that. Trying to NOT be bad girl.

OMG! You know, I'm soo funny!

Anyways...

"Emma, who're ya talkin' to?" says Jessie.

Oops! Was so busy with all of you that I didn't hear Jessie in the room.

"Me? I'm not talking to anyone...well, maybe myself or something." says I.

"Really? I heard ya say that you're funny. As far as I see it, that's a weird thing to say to yourself, girl." says Jessie.

"Okay...I was talking to the world." says I.

"That's one ya gotta explain." says Jessie.

"You know, the world. All the cool and sweet people out there." says I.

"Uh, okay..." says Jessie. "Sounds kinda like ya'd try to pretend that you're the host of your own talk show."

Jessie leaves the room.

I hope Jessie doesn't think I'm weird now for talking to all of you guys. No, no worry. Jessie is nice, she'd understand.

"Yo! Sis, whatcha doing?" says Luke with a teasing smile as he enter the room.

Dang! He's always like that.

"Nothing. Just being Emma, that's all." says I, trying to sound as casual as I can at the moment.

"Jeez! Chicks are weird. All of them aside from Jessie of course." says Luke.

"OMG, way to be subtle about your stupid crush, bro." says I in my sarcastic voice as I roll my eyes in ignorance.

"C'mon, Emma! When you're in love, you're going all crazy too so don't be so fucking uptight." says Luke.

"Me is gonna pretend to not hear you." says I.

Luke leaves the room.

I grab my iPad and use it to take photos of myself.

"Smile huge, Emma!" says I in a cheerful cute tone.

One of the photos will be my new profile picture on Facebook. I've had my old one for like a month. Time to update.

I walk upstairs and into my room and look at my awesome face in the mirror and says "Mirror mirror on my wall, who's the most sexy chick of them all...?"

I wait a few seconds and then I say out loud "Me!"

Wow! Ego much! No, just joking.

Yay!

I'm a very funny girl.

Okay...

Give me a sec to think of something to talk about.

Hmm...

Wanna know a secret? I've kissed a girl. Just some random slut at school once. Don't worry, cause I didn't like it.

Time to go to bed.

I smile as I change into my red satin jammies.

After I've been to the bathroom to pee, I go to bed.

Only 15 minutes later I'm all asleep.

In my dream, I make out with a tall dark-haired guy who says that I'm a sexy girl.

Yay!

Too bad it's only a dream.

7 hours later as the morning-sun shine bright through the window, I wake up.

Wow! Today's not a school-day and I'm still up early. Not very Emma-ish.

I may be the good kid, but I'm no morning-person.

"Seems like today can be a nice day." says I as I walk over to my closet to grab something cool to wear.

I decide to dress a bit sexy with a very short denim skirt and a tight pink top.

"Emma, you look totally hot." says I as I look at myself in the mirror.

Mom would never let me wear this outfit to school and if my mom isn't at home, Jessie would stop me from going to school in these clothes.

An hour later at breakfast I notice that Jessie doesn't look very happy about my sexy outfit.

"Emma, don't ya wanna wear something a little less slutty?" says Jessie in a mature calm tone.

I know that Jessie care about me, but this isn't too bad. She wear short skirts and tight tops all the time herself, so why can't I do it too?

I look at Jessie who today wear a short black leather skirt and a tight red top.

"Why can you wear sexy clothes and I can not...?" whines I in a childish way.

"I'm 21 years old and you're not. That's it, end of story." says Jessie.

"Please, Jessie! C'mon! Me isn't going out today. I can wear this at home." says I.

"Okay, but if you decide to leave the penthouse you have to put on something that's not sexy." says Jessie.

"Okay." says I.

I do as Jessie tell me, cause I'm a good kid.

"Jessie...I like sexy clothes...at least when you wear them." says Luke.

"Don't ya even try, boy." says Jessie.

"Whatever..." mumbles Luke.

Luke is such a kid, if you know what I'm saying. He doesn't get that Jessie is too old to date him.

Wait a sec, now that I think about it, I shouldn't judge my brother, cause I've always had a thing for older boys.

I finish my breakfast and then I go back to my room.

Once I'm in my own room, I lock the door and decides to have some fun.

I pull off my skirt and then...well, you all can guess what happen next so no need to give details.

2 hours later I'm in the living room and read a book.

"Hi, Emma! What's up?" says Jessie as she enter the room.

"Not much...just reading a book." says I.

"Sorry about before when I gave ya a hard time about your clothes, but as your nanny it's kinda my job." says Jessie.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you." says I. "You care about me and that's a good thing."

"Of course I care about ya, Emma. You're a sweet girl." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessie!" says I.

"I need to ask what ya do when you're alone in your room. Just to make sure that all of ya kids don't do anything bad. I've already talked to Ravi and Zuri. Now it's your turn." says Jessie.

"I read my fashion magazines, write in my diary and sometimes...when I feel turned on, I kinda, you know, play with myself a bit." says I.

"Oh, I had no idea..." says Jessie. "I didn't know that ya'd started to enjoy that sort of stuff already."

"Sorry...I should probably not do such things." says I.

"Why not? It's a natural thing for a girl your age and it's better and much more safe than hookin' up with random guys off the street so it's okay." says Jessie.

"Oh, thanks! Nice that you understand." says I.

"I was your age a few years ago. I know what it's like to start to feel sexual." says Jessie.

Jessie is so nice. She understands me so well.

"Jessie, you're so cool." says I with a friendly sweet smile.

"Thanks, Emma!" says Jessie in a nice warm tone.

"No probs." says I.

"So, Emma...when ya play with yourself do ya use only fingers or...?" begins Jessie.

"...do I use something else?" adds I. "Me have a 'magic wand' that I bought last year."

"Is that what girls call it these day? When I was younger we used to call it a 'secret tool' when talking about that sort of things." says Jessie.

"Well...I call it a 'magic wand'. Not sure what other girls call it." says I.

"What style is it?" says Jessie.

"One of those vibro ones with pearls in it and a bunny-ish thing for vibro on the clit." says I. "It's pink."

"I actually have such a thing too. Mine's white." says Jessie.

"Cool. You and me aren't that different. Both love to wear sexy clothes and both have a 'magic wand'. Totally nice." says I.

"Yeah now that you mention it we do have some things in common." says Jessie.

"Makes it feel like you're my older sister." says I with a bright giddy voice.

"Aside from the fact that I'm a Texas chick and you're a NYC girl." says Jessie.

"Yes, aside from that." says I as I giggle a bit. "Jessie, thanks for being so nice to me. You're an awesome girl."

"I'm a nice person." says Jessie.

I smile at Jessie, grab my things and go up to my room.

That's all from the very cool Emma.

Bye! Have a fun day!


End file.
